


Quiet Night

by h5rd



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h5rd/pseuds/h5rd
Summary: I'm not sure if this will be a one off or not.- The Tendou family have some guests, Soun and Genma's old Dojo friends. When all the rooms are taken, Ranma has to share a room with Akane, to her 'disgust'. The walls are thin but the feelings are intense.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 20





	Quiet Night

Akane angrily pointed towards Ranma, who was innocently eating noodles at the table, "I'm gonna have to share my room with _HIM?!_ " 

Soun Tendo sighed and nodded his head, "Yes my dear, I'm going to have Saotome and I's old dojo friends over for two or three nights." Genma poked his head in, "And! What does it matter that you two will share a room, you're engaged!"

Akane huffed, her black haired husband-to-be came up behind her and said "Yeah I'm not too happy with sharing the room with her either, too UN-CUTE!" he stuck his tongue out and laughed to himself, walking away. Akane stomped up behind him and punched him on the head. 

Nabiki looked up from her magazine, "This ought to be good." She said to herself, with a grin. Kasumi didn't have anything to contribute so she just slipped her tea. 

A few hours had passed, the hours were filled with cleaning the house getting ready for the guests. Akane was then assigned to set up Ranma's futon in her room. Ranma was assigned to help her. Ranma dropped the big ol' futon on the ground causing a loud thump. Akane whipped her head around, "Hey Ran- HEY! DONT BE LOUD!" Ranma himself suppressed a giggle, Akane was such a hypocrite.

The bed got set up as Soun called up the stairs, "Ok guys dinner is ready and my friends are gonna be here soon, please get dressed! And in nice clothes." Ranma and Akane called back in unision, "Okay!"

Akane grabbed some clothes and placed them on the bed, trying to figure out if it'd look good. "Hey Ranma, you get dressed in the bathroom, k? I'll be in here." Ranma nodded and went to the restroom to get his clothes on. 

Akane watched the door close. Stripping off her pajama shirt, her bare breasts now exposed. She cupped them in her hands, feeling just how soft they were. She frowned, they weren't as big as her sisters', hell or even Ranma's. They weren't small either, they were just... Akane's. She thought of her hands being Ranma's hands. Touching her naked chest. A red blush spread across her cheeks, Akane immediately stopped, realizing what she was doing. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, she put a lacy black bra on and a collared sweater. Akane then took her pajama bottoms off, revealing her slender legs and matching lacy black underwear, she felt cute.

The door opened. 

"Yo Akane, you done-" Ranma walked in, staring at Akane, then he looked down at her almost nude lower half. Akane blushed and took a deep breath in, Ranma slammed the door shut and sat in the hallway, not ready to be yelled at. His eyes widened as he clutched his chest. She .. was wearing one of his sweaters. "I don't even think she noticed.. that's mine. Her legs.. her body..." He was so confused on what he felt. Akane was _cute_? _!_

Not wanting to keep everyone else waiting, Ranma collected his thoughts and walked down the steps, wearing his white button up and his black formal pants. He sat in his seat at the dinner table, nobody else was waiting, except Nabiki.

A few minutes passed, everyone was at the table now, Akane walked downstairs and she greeted everyone else. Soun stood up, "Akane, you look very pretty! You will be sitting next to Ranma tonight as there isn't enough space for you two to be apart." Akane nodded and sat next to Ranma, tucking her short yellow skirt under her legs. Ranma looked away from her, he was afraid. She was strangely calm. 

The guests arrived, just three older men who were just as loud and inappropriate as Genma and Soun. Dinner was shortly served, which was a true warzone. Akane looked at Ranma, she wanted to say something to him but the words just wouldn't come out. So she just kept eating.

"May I be excused? I'm done." Nabiki said in a monotone voice, she was annoyed. These older men were too much for her. Soun was in the midst of laughing, as was Genma. Nabiki looked towards Kasumi who was next in charge. The eldest Tendou smiled and nodded, she turned to the youngest and the younger Saotome, "You guys are excused as well. You dont have to stay here." Ranma heard Kasumi and booted out of there quick. Akane took a deep breath and gathered the dishes for Kasumi. After getting an extra glass of water, Akane made her way back upstairs. It was now dark outside, the older gentleman were in the dojo across the house, Nabiki was out collecting clients, and Kasumi was cleaning up the house.

She opened her bedroom door and stepped in, Ranma was just chilling on his futon reading a book, trying to avoid Akane.

She sat on her bed and flattened her skirt on her legs, "Hey Ranma..?" She asked softly. 

Ranma responded, not looking up, "Yeah?" He was worried of what she was going to say.

"I'm not mad, but please be honest. Am I-" She stopped herself. She put her head in her hands, "Ah, nevermind-" Akane laid down in her bed, still hiding her face. She let out a sigh and removed her hands, when she opened her eyes, Ranma was leaning over her. She yelped.

"C'mon Akane, you cant just get me interested and then say nevermind." He was really close to her, but he didn't really care. He was too interested. Akane's cheeks got pink by how close they were to each other. 

Akane giggled nervously and turned her head away, tightly closing her eyes. "I won't be mad but... did you see?" Ranma back off a little, sitting on her bed next to her legs. "See what?" He decided to act innocently, in case she would get mad. Akane sat up and crossed her arms, "You know... saw me! Bottomless.." she trailed off, still embarrassed. Ranma adjusted his collar, not looking at the blushing girl beside him. 

"Yes, I saw." He decided to be direct. He didnt notice but Akane was now completely red. "A-and? What a-about it?" Akane stuttered, it wasn't like her to be this embarrassed. He felt her legs rub together behind him. "Listen Akane," Ranma turned towards her, finally noticing just how red she was. "I.. apologize for walking in on you but it was a pleasant surprise."

Akane nodded, Ranma was acting differently too. Her heart was thumping out of her chest, he was so close to her. She placed her hand on his chest and looked down, "Ranma, I-" she stopped, feeling his warm hand touching her own, she looked up, searching his eyes for an unspoken answer. He leaned down and kissed her straight on the mouth. 

Akane couldve slapped him, could have pushed him off and yelled, she could have done all these things to get him off of her, but she honestly wanted this, shes been wanting it. Kissing him was like a dream. But as soon as it began, he pulled away. 

Ranma pulled away, wincing in case she was gonna hit him. He opened his eyes, and he saw Akane look down, staring at her hands. "Ranma," she began, getting closer to him, "Please do it again..." Ranma was shocked. Again? 

Ranma felt his own cheeks getting warmer, "Are you okay Akane? You seem different." Akane stopped, he was right. She felt different. Her lower stomach was all tingly and she just wanted to touch him. She'd never felt this way before. "I.. Ranma.. I'm fine! I just feel this weird feeling in my stomach and.." 

Ranma immediately understood what she meant. He put his hand on her mouth and nodded. "We have to be quiet." Akane removed his hand, "What do you mean, what do we have to do quietly?" 

Ranma got closer to her and began kissing her cheek, leaving sweet spots from her cheek, jawline, and down to her neck. Akane was surprised at his actions, she didn't want him to stop, but she was also worried. "Ra....Ranma... what if we get caught?" She stuttered, worried that one of her sisters or the adults would walk in.

Ranma nodded and got up from the bed, and locked Akane's door. "Don't worry, your sisters will most likely be asleep and pop and them will be drunk off their asses." Akane smiled at him and nodded. 

Ranma popped the top two buttons of his shirt, showing off his muscular chest. Akane bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. Ranma gently pushed Akane down on the bed, she subconsciously spread her legs. Ranma held her hands over her head, began kissing her lips, cheeks, jawline, and neck, putting on of his legs between her own and began grinding. 

Ranma went back up to Akane's ear and whispered, "That's my sweater youre wearing, I got so turned on when I saw you wearing it with no bottoms." Akane gasped, "I didn't know, i just found it downstairs, i thought it was Nabiki's- ah-!" She was interrupted by Ranma pulling her skirt down, leaving her lower half exposed. Ranma forgave Akane, as if he was really upset in the first place.

Then he began unbuckling his pants and removing his shirt. Soon he was just in his boxers. He looked into her eyes and just couldn't hold it back anymore, "Fuck, you're so gorgeous. I cant lie anymore, you're cute. You genuinely are." Akane looked up at him with admiration, she couldn't say anything. He felt himself get even harder, he placed his bulge against her underwear and slowly began grinding against her. Akane didnt want to be loud so she whimpered in his ear, arms wrapped around his back. The whimpers began to drive Ranma crazy. The younger saotome pressed his mass into her as far as her panties could stretch.

Akane took a deep breath, "R...Ranma please... please just do it.." She whispered and whimpered, taking off her own panties, exposing her purity. Ranma has seen his own pussy but seeing Akane's... was completely different and wonderful. He the took off his own boxers, revealing his hardened dick. Akane got flustered and had to look away, it was so close to her. Ranma knew the Tendou before her was a virgin so he was gonna go slow and gentle. He mounted his tip in the her opening, gently pushing in. Akane sucked in her breath and gripped the sheets. Ranma felt her tighten around his dick, he groaned softly at the feeling. As he goes deeper, Akane suppresses her ever growing moans. 

The Tendou was finally used to his dick, and he doesn't have to be as gentle. It was easy to slide in and out of her because she was already super wet. Ranma put his hands on her sides and silently pounded her. Akane held her hands against her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed. Tiny squeaks escaped her covered mouth, she wrapped her legs around Ranma, letting him know not to stop. 

Ranma looked Akane up and down, wearing his sweater turned him on more than he already was. "Ungh _fuck Akane._ " his voice was deep and serious, causing Akane to squirm underneath him. Although their voices were quiet, the bed was squeaking as the two shook with pleasure. Ranma then bent down and began kissing Akane's neck and whispering in her ear, "Akane.... fuck- Akane I'm gonna cum.." Akane couldn't respond, all words have left her. She just whimpered in an "uh-huh" motion. Ranma couldn't hold back, Akane was wearing his sweater, her cute whimpers, her smell, it was all too much for him, he went harder and harder, letting out some groans as she whimpered. 

With a single last groan, the two fiancees came together, breathing heavily and just repeating each others names in between breaths. 

They got off one other and cleaned each other off, and got ready to sleep. "Hey Ranma," Akane began as she put her pajama top on, Ranma looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah?" Akane nervously looked away, "Do you regret what we did?" Ranma stood up and hugged her from behind, "No, not at all." He then kissed her on the base of her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok ive been working on this for a couple hours and i just rushed the end because i am SLEEPY and tired. thankk you for readinngg <3


End file.
